The Perfect House Wife
by chichubs
Summary: (Levi x Chubby!OC, Modern AU) Everything had been perfect for Levi and I. We were high school sweethearts, married straight after college, bought a house together, and while he put his degree to use, I choose to be a stay at home wife. But things were a little too perfect... and little by little things were changing and not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**_Quick A/N: Hello, my name Is Chi! I am super excited to write my very first fanfiction here with our favourite Levi. Now I know I'm not an excellent writer but I will try my best here. Now onward with this mess of a Fanfiction. ^^_**

* * *

 _Chapter I: Perfection_

* * *

I groggily open my eyes. My eyelids feeling heavy as I hear the sound of rustling coming from our closet. The morning sun brightened the bedroom we had shared since we have bought this house and I secretly wanted to kill Levi for opening up the curtains this early in the morning.

I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes before calling out "Levi". He doesn't reply instead he remains quiet as he looks through all his work shirts, sliding hangers back and forth, all the while remaining shirtless. My eyes scan his bared skin and I get a flush to my cheeks.

 _'When was the last time we had sex?'_ I think in my head. It had been awhile. He has been so busy lately we hadn't had the time making me slightly anxious for him to make the first move. I think it had been at least a year.

He still remained as fit as ever even after our marriage. Every morning he had a routine of going out on runs with our German Shepard 'Simon' before work and even on his days off he always goes to the gym for at least two hours. I wish I had the same motivation as him.

At first, I always went to the gym with him and tried keeping up with him on his runs every morning but the last year that had ended... I hate to say it but actually the last year I haven't been working out, I at least gained ten pounds.

The weight gain wasn't really noticeable but Levi would probably be upset if he found out and make me go to the gym with him. He hasn't said anything so I suppose that is a good thing but then again it wasn't really noticeable.

I get annoyed, my strap to my nightgown riding down my shoulder and I say loud enough so he can hear me this time "Levi. Can you please shut the curtains. I want to sleep a little more."

I finally catch his attention, his grey-blue eyes glancing towards me, as he takes a work shirt off of a hanger. He slips each arm through his sleeves before working on the buttons starting from the bottom.

I see his eyebrows form a crease and he hisses out "No you lazy lout. Do you plan to sleep all morning?"

"Ugh. Its 7 am. It's too early to get up." I whine.

I see him roll his eyes as he finishes buttoning up his shirt and he makes his way over towards me.

He rips the blanket off of me throwing it on to the ground and he orders "Get up. You are wasting daylight."

"No," I whine turning over on my stomach, pushing my head into the pillow.

I hear his voice get a growl and he orders again "Get up Rosemary. I won't say it again."

I peek at him and I mutter out testing his patients "Make me."

He raises a thin eyebrow that he makes sure to pluck and wax every week before he smirks ever so slightly. He flips me on to my back before climbing on top of me.

"You know you're making me mad Mrs. Ackerman." he hums out before leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

I smile into the kiss and I shut my eyes relaxing. I wrap my arms around his neck and he continues to eagerly kiss me. I feel his tongue slide along my bottom lip asking for entry and I part my lips for him.

He pushes his tongue in and brushes it against mine and I groan into the kiss wanting more. Just when I'm about to touch him, he pulls away. I watch him and just then he slaps me on the ass harshly making me yelp.

"Do you honestly think I would reward you for bad behavior?" he asks cockily getting off the bed completely.

I glare at him before hissing "You're a jerk. I hope you know that."

"I know," he says cooley while walking away and going out into the hallway and slipping on his shoes. I then hear him yell from the bottom of the stairs once quickly walking down the stairs "I want the house cleaned and sparkling by the time I get back. Understood?"

"Understood," I call back, getting out of bed and reaching down and putting the white comforter back on the bed where it had belonged.

I then hear the sound of keys jingling downstairs and more rustling followed by the front door opening and shutting. I then grow agitated after realizing Levi had skipped breakfast this morning because he was running a little behind his normal schedule. It wasn't good for him.

I walk towards the doorframe and look at the house we had bought together. Everything was always kept neat and nightly and not a thing was out of place. Every picture frame, every vase, was always centered by Levi himself. He was a little OCD but I hadn't seemed to mind.

Ever since high school he had seemed to pick me out for some reason. I wasn't special. Believe me. I was pear-shaped, having barely anything for breasts, long blonde hair normally kept up in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

I suppose out of everything on me my ass was the nicest thing. Always shapely and to Levi's liking, I believe. When we were alone he would always grab it, spank it, and well, how should I put this, maybe I should just say we had a lot of anal sex during our honeymoon phase. My younger sister used to joke he only picked me out because of my ass.

Anyway back on the subject of the house. The house we had bought was big, having 4 bedrooms when really we only needed 1 or 2. I had questioned him on it but he had just stated the house was cheap and he didn't care if we had a little extra space.

It was a little bit depressing having 3 empty bedrooms but sometimes I would think, perhaps someday we could have children to fill in the empty bedrooms. Levi never brought up having kids but neither had I.

Levi was already 31, while I was 27. So I think now would be the best time to have children if we were ever going to...I might bring it up to him soon since secretly I always wanted to be a mother. Though I don't know how well I would handle the pregnancy or childbirth.

I start to make my way downstairs, taking careful steps and I hear whining and I look down at the dog looking out the window watching Levi pull out of the driveway with his car. Simon was always really attached to Levi since day one.

I remember when we had picked him out at the pet shop. Levi didn't really want a pet since they were messy but after Simon stared up at him with his puppy dog eyes it didn't take long for Levi to pick him up and declare he wanted him.

Then right after he just told me he purchased him to protect the household while he was away. That was a lie obviously. He spoiled that dog better than he spoiled me.

Once I reach the last step I walk into the kitchen and go through the cupboards. My belly already growling for food.

I know it was bad but I believe I was always a secret glutton since I was a child but I remained thin because I was always active, now I really wasn't... I loved all kinds of foods and Levi made sure we always had food in the cupboards and fridge.

I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing for me now. I take out pancake mix before placing it on the counter and then I walk over to the fridge taking out bacon and strawberries. I was always good at cooking sweets and foods and Levi himself even said I should have become a chef if I were to ever decide to work.

That was defiantly a compliment coming from him. I take a strawberry out from the plastic container and began munching on them as I begin cooking and I suppose this was the beginning of my first flaw... Food.

* * *

 **A/N:** **_Oh, I might put a little warning out, there is going to be a little bit of weight gain on my OCs part in this fanfic because I wanted to make it realistic since sometimes weight gain is an issue in marriages. There will also be future detailed smut, and well um perhaps a tiny bit of OCD Yandere! Levi. Hehe, see you in the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Authors Note: I'm sorry for the wait! Finally, I can give you all a chapter two you have been waiting for! Sorry in advance to any grammar mistakes. There is also a steamy lemon down below. So Beware. ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter_ II _: A Sweet Disaster_

* * *

It had seemed in the last few months, I gained quite a bit of noticeable weight. Enough to officially declare me as chubby. I went up 2 jean sizes and all my shirts had been quite snug on me from the year before. Again, Levi has said nothing about the changes but instead choose to keep quiet about it or he simply felt awkward and didn't know how to bring it up. I couldn't tell.

I sigh as I pull up a pair of white sweatpants around my waist and I look at myself in the mirror. I have yet to put on my shirt and I glare at my half-naked body. My breasts remain small A cups, and my now chubby middle is pushing angrily against the band of the sweatpants. Since I had gained the weight so fast, red and evil stretch marks scar my love handles and my once flat belly. Even the once baggy sweatpants were tight, and I'm sure they would leave angry red indentations on my skin.

Along with the weight gain, came fuller and thicker thighs that rubbed together when I walked, a rounder face, and a bigger butt which wasn't really a bad thing for Levi though I'm sure he noticed the gain by now. Though the entire thing was distasteful to me and I quickly tug on a baggy and loose black tee shirt, belonging to none other than Levi. Sometimes he enjoyed wearing loose clothing, especially when he just wanted to relax after a stressful day at work.

I was never one to be confident about my body anyway and now with the weight gain, I definitely wasn't. I walk out of our shared bedroom and begin walking down the stairs to see Levi pulling into the driveway. The headlights to his car alerting me he was finally home after a long day at work.

I smile before walking towards the front door and twisting the lock so the door was now unlocked. It doesn't take long for me to hear the slam of the car door and to see him quickly making his way to the front door, taking fast strides ahead because of the rain that poured down from the heavens. I step away from the door and when he opens it, I see dark circles under his eyes, and he looks stressed.

He closes the door behind him, and he drops his car keys in the table by the door. He releases a heavy sigh before his eyes land on me.

"Bad day at work?" I asked fiddling with my fingers.

"You could say that stupid bushy brows gave me more paperwork to fill out before I left and I have tests to grade. I will be up all night grading the brats papers from the university." he replies dropping his briefcase and he asks walking further into the house "is dinner ready?"

I reply following him out to the kitchen and I say sheepishly "It was a while ago. Though I already ate mine since you were late getting home... I got hungry."

Once he shrugs off his wet coat jacket he gives me a funny look and he says sarcastically undoing the buttons on his work shirt "You have been eating like a pig lately. Are you sure you aren't pregnant or something?"

I feel my face pale. So he has noticed the weight gain...I was right. I avert my eyes to the floor and I reply my voice low "No. I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control pills and I would know...if I was."

"Oh. I see" is all he says kicking off his shoes in the kitchen. He walks towards me and says his eyes narrowing "Then you are just being a glutton then?"

I glare at him about to walk away pissed and he grabs my wrist stopping me. I try and pull away and I hiss "So what? I will lose the weight. Just you see. I will start going out on jogs again. The weight will come off me in no-."

Before I even get a chance to complain anymore he pulls me down to his level, his hand grabbing the back of my neck and his lips come crashing upon my own. I'm a little stunned by his aggressiveness and he growls into the kiss and says "I don't care about your stupid weight gain. You're my wife... I just enjoy teasing you. You're still fuckable no matter what. Even if you get fat." He pinches my love handle as he speaks, and I squeak into the kiss.

He takes this to his advantage and his tongue slithers into my mouth. My face feels hot as I feel his tongue inside my wet cavern, eventually, my body grows equally warm. I shut my eyes and I brush my tongue against his making him groan into my mouth and he leans his weight on to me, making me stumble backward and my back hit the wall.

"What about dinner?" I ask him unsure as he continues to ravish my mouth with his own. Wasn't he hungry?

"It can wait." He says before grabbing my ass and lifting me up, so my waist was now leveled with his, at this, I wrap my legs around his small waist. He pulls away from how sloppy kiss to trail kisses from my chin all the way down my neck. I moan loudly and vocally, wanting this for a while. It had been such a long time since we last had sex.

"Levi" I moan, as my hands grab at the back of his shirt and I feel him start to carry me, still busily kissing my neck and now sucking on the tender flesh. He doesn't have a probably carrying me even though I was now chubby, his muscular and sturdy body finally paying off.

He carries me to the living room before dropping me on the plush sofa. I feel a red blush strain my cheeks, as he hovers over me quickly undoing the rest of the buttons on his work shirt. No matter how many times I watch him do this, I can never go over it. He eventually shrugs it off, revealing his muscular and toned abdomen and arms. He then lifts my shirt, and my blush grows as I lift my arms so he can pull the teeshirt off me.

Once getting the t-shirt off, he drops it on the floor by the sofa. He doesn't say any snide remarks but instead chooses to kiss my belly before traveling up to my small breasts. "You're still sexy..." he mutters huskily, and he reaches around and unclips my bra. "No matter what," he states before sliding the bra down my arms, and dropping the pink bra. Exposing my red and hardened buds.

He takes one into his mouth as he leans down and his rough and calloused hands now explore my plush body, sliding up and down my love handles before finally lowerings and groping my ample ass. I moan loudly as his dainty tongue swirls around it before nipping lightly. He then quickly and swiftly takes my sweatpants and pulls them down my legs as his mouth leaves my tender nipple covered in his saliva, to only move and take the other into his mouth.

'Seriously I wonder what he sees in me.' I think as continuous moans leave my lips while in a state of arousal. He then pulls away from my salvia covered breasts, and he runs his hand up and down my creamy and thick thighs before slipping down my pink panties down my legs. "Flip over," he orders, and I do as I am told, my face up in flames as he discards my panties on the hardwood floor.

I flip over so I am on all fours, and I hear his belt buckle click a couple of times. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation as I watch the rain outside pour down on the empty and dark streets. I then feel his hands grip my hips, and before I know it, his large and throbbing cock enters me roughly and harshly from behind.

He groans and he mutters as he pulls out before slamming back into me again and I moan lustfully "Still..so tight after all this time Mrs. Ackerman." He starts off as slow and rough before he eventually picks up the pace, the more he thrusts in and out of me.

My blush worsens, as each time he pulls out of me and slams back into me, I notice my ass and belly jiggle from the impact. I bury my head into the pillow on the sofa, and he seems to notice as one of his hands gripping my hips tightly travels to my stomach.

He then announces and at the same time thrusting into my wet vagina, he gently starts to caress my belly "I want a baby." He pauses in between before ordering "After this...I want you to stop taking those pills."

My eyes widen, not expecting him to say this and I stutter out "R-really?"

"Yes really," he replies grunting as he pulls out of me before thrusting back into my warmth. "I have been wanting one for a while. Why else would I buy this big ass house? We can try every week until you get pregnant" He then leans down and starts to kiss my back as he continues thrusting in and out of me, and at the same rubbing circles on my middle.

My body trembles from the excitement, and pleasurable adrenaline and again I bury my head into the couch cushion. My moans are stifled, as I start to focus on his thrusts and each time he enters me. I begin to pant heavily and I mutter "There..." Feeling especially, good when he struck a certain spot inside me.

I feel him smirk against my back and he nips playfully asking "Here?" He slams back into me, striking that very spot, and I moan loudly.

I practically scream while moaning, my body covered in a think layer of sweat "Yes! Hit it again! Please!" He hits that same spot inside of me, over and over again, our slick and sweaty bodies slapping together as drool slips from my lips, down to my chin and on to the sofa.

I start to see stars, as a lustful moan leaves my lips once more and I feel my body quiver and tremble. My stomach starts to tighten before it releases and with that release, I clench on him, and I scream out his name "Ah! Levi!"

He grunts as I finish my orgasm, my entire vision white for a moment and he continues to slam in and out of my tired body. Eventually, I feel his cock twitch inside of me, and he also moans lustfully into my back, as he wildly thursts out his orgasm. Eventually, his movements become slower, as he fills me up with his warm and sticky seed.

And after that, I can hear is him panting heavily behind me, before finally pulling out with a suction like cup noise. I whimper, feeling the mess he left inside of me slowly start to drip out and I collapse on my side on the sofa as he fully lets go of me. He then pulls up his pants, and he adjusts his belt before he slaps my ass playfully and says "I'm going to go take a shower. You stay here and let my seed stay in you for a little while longer."

I can only nod as he gets off the sofa and walks out of the living room and up the stairs. As I regain my breath I start to smile and I bury my head in the pillow. 'He really wants a baby!' I think excitedly and with our night ending in sex, it ended in happiness. But if only I knew...why he worked overtime some nights like this one. Perhaps it would have changed my way of thinking during these times...

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well the Second chapter is done! I know the sex scene wasn't great and all but I'm trying here hahahah! Let me know your thoughts, and drop me a review maybe? Well anyway, see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Authors Note:** **Phew, it's been some time since I last updated. I apologize for that. But for now, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter after the long wait!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ **III** : **Positive**

* * *

I start to hum softly as I wash the dishes in the sink, carefully and diligently. It had been three months since I have been off the pill, and I have been waiting for any signs of pregnancy. Though, a couple times I got a little too excited when looking at my stomach thinking I was pregnant and I would go out and buy a test and to only find it negative. I guess, I was just being a glutton as usual and overindulging in my food, hence my imaginary swelling or not so imaginary.

Every week on Friday, Levi and I had sex. It was sometimes rough depending on how his day at work went or it was sometimes gentle. I personally prefer his gentle side but I won't ever say that out loud. Though his gentle side, rarely came out, I liked it when he caressed my skin and actually lied side by side, naked together, and very rarely I would feel him kiss my arm as I slept before he left for work. I was surprised these days he let me sleep in. Normally he would have woken me with him.

I then put the final dish in the rack, and turn the water off, it was noon time and a Friday. I sigh drying my hands on the towel by the sink and I begin to walk off. The day was warm and sunny and it felt peaceful, probably a little too peaceful.

With nothing to do, I walk into the living room and turn on the tv. The first thing that pops on is the news because Levi likes to watch it every day after dinner, a nonstop routine. The first thing that pops up on the screen and on the headlines is a very petite and curvy blonde. She then announces _"A young woman attending Shina University was found dead, earlier yesterday afternoon."_

I make a face, muttering "Isn't that the university Levi works at.."

I hold the remote as I listen to the reporter continuing speaking on the television _"The police have not come forward with a statement quite yet. Other than the victim to have been attacked by an animal of sorts-"_ I quickly switch the channel hearing it wasn't, in fact, a murder, but an animal attack. My worrying ceasing. You didn't hear about them too often as there weren't much woods around here. So I did feel; a bit surprised.

 _'I wonder if Levi knew her...'_ I think.

I worried Levi was overworking himself, he didn't even eat his dinner last night...Instead, he focused on the paperwork his superior, Erwin Smith gave him. And I doubt he would eat leftovers, so all my hard work would go to waste. After thinking about food, my stomach growls but I ignore it at the moment. I was currently trying to diet and have been cutting back on my food intake, though it seems each week I fail.

I sigh as it growls again when moments pass, and I stand up. I should just eat his leftovers for lunch. "Stupid greedy belly," I mutter to myself while walking to the kitchen. The dog watches me as if ashamed from his bed and I glare slightly at him before opening the fridge and taking out the plate. I take the saran wrap and undo it before placing in the microwave and putting it in for 4 minutes.

As I watch the timer go down and the more the food heats, the smell of the food hits me. I sigh in content, and I couldn't wait to eat. Once the microwave, chimes I open it and take the plate out and set it down on the table top. I then take a fork and knife from the dish drainer, and I sit down at the table and begin to eat in silence. Each bite, like a little bit of heaven. I wish I didn't enjoy food so much...or else I would be thin again.

I wish I was like Levis coworker, Sasha, who could eat and eat and never gain a pound. I was quite jealous of her, as we shared the same fondness over food but unlike her, I gained weight quite easily.

After finishing half what was on my plate, I start to feel full but I force myself to eat the rest not wanting to waste any food. I sigh, after pushing the last bite into my mouth and then I stretch. I start to feel lazy as now I have a full and warm stomach.

I sigh as I look down placing a hand on my belly. When I sit, my chubby belly also sits on my lap like it had a life of its own. I hated my new body but this is what I get because of my life choices. And I kept telling myself, I would lose the weight I gained, but really I was getting lazy. I should probably start walking the dog more instead of just letting him out back to do his business. If I just got back into my active life, things would be fine.

What was really depressing is Levi and I's wedding photo that was hanged up in the kitchen. Reminding me of when I was thin and beautiful each time I went out into the kitchen.

Though, I smile softly. The time that picture was taken, was one of the happiest moments of my life but Levi didn't smile in the picture like I did. My family tried and tried to get him to smile but he refused just saying _'Take the damn picture already.'_ He said that sentence about 5 different times, but no one listened to him until he started getting angry and then they quickly snapped the photo.

After the photo was taken I could only laugh but again Levi refused to laugh, he never did like getting his photo taken. Each time I tried taking a picture for social media when we were dating, he would put up a fuss and smack my phone out of my hands. He was the most stubborn brat when it came to simple things. I only have a few photos of him, which was never enough for me.

I stand up, taking my plate to the sink and rinsing the dish off before setting it down. When I start washing the dish, I start feeling nauseated rather quickly. The food I have just eaten, not sitting well in my stomach and I quickly turn the water off and run towards the trash can, throwing up everything I ate just now and for breakfast. The smell emitting from the trash doesn't help much either making my stomach twist and turn.

I grimace before straightening myself out, and the gross feeling doesn't last as something clicks in my head...Was this the beginning of morning sickness...? Or well afternoon sickness in this case. Was I finally pregnant? Or had I eaten something bad?

I start to feel sudden happiness as I place a hand on my belly, thinking if I was indeed carrying Levi's child how would he react? Happy no doubt, as he was the one who brought up having children and told me he wanted a baby. Then it would also make sense, that I was craving a lot more foods lately, and eating more than usual. But there was only one way to find out, a pregnancy test.

I go to reach for my car keys but a sudden wave of nausea hits me again...'Maybe in a little while,' I think as yet again I run for the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

Once nighttime finally came, I had gone out to the nearest pharmacy and bought the pregnancy test. Then upon arriving back home again, I instantly used it only to find out...it was positive! I cried a little bit, overjoyed I was finally pregnant after 3 months. Though I had wondered how far along I was now. The last pregnancy test I bought and checked was nearly 5 weeks ago. So it was very well I could be about a month into my pregnancy.

Then I had sat in the living room chair, waiting for Levi to come home from work...but he never came home that night. I had waited and waited, only for me to pass out come midnight and after making a celebration dinner for us. Upon waking up in the morning, at the crack of dawn, I had grown worried so I sent him a test.

 **Today at 7:01 am**

 _Me: Is everything ok? You didn't come home last night..._

When I get no reply back, I purse my lips before calling his phone, only for no one to pick up. Minute's toll by and I start biting my lip, and just when I'm about to call his boss Erwin, I get a text back.

 **Today at 7:34 am**

Levi: Sorry, fell asleep in the classroom. On my way home now.

I quickly type a reply back as soon as he sent the message.

Me: Ok. You jerk... I was really worried you know.

I let out a sigh of relief, for a moment the worst case scenarios had popped into my head. Stuff like, what happened if he had gotten into a car accident, or, what happened if he was with another woman? Though I quickly dismissed the second thought, this was Levi we were talking about, he would never cheat on me, right? I then look down at my body, pinching at my fat at my sides.

But what if he's disgusted at what I have become...and hasn't said anything? I begin to think, paranoid thoughts filtering into my head. This late night stuff and 'overworking' crap only just begin as of recently. Right when I put on the weight...has he gone to another woman for comfort? I feel my heart drop at such thoughts and visuals as I grip my phone tightly.

He couldn't be cheating, he has asked for a baby with me. Why would a cheater ask that...Suspicion begins to weigh heavy on my heart and there be only one thing to make me feel better...and that was to investigate him.

I get up from my spot on the sofa once I hear the front door open, the dog starts barking but stops once finding out his owner has come home. Levi reaches down petting the dog on the head before his eyes glance up towards me, and I notice dark circles under his eyes.

I Immediately say, announcing first, "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asks as he drops his briefcase on the floor., and his hand stops petting the dog.

"Yes really. I was going to tell you last night...but you never came home." I say, my tone coming off as slightly snotty.

He approaches me, getting close to me and he hesitantly places his hand on my belly, his eyes cast down towards it as he gently swipes his thumb back and forth. He doesn't respond to my slightly snotty sentence, instead choosing to ignore it. His face doesn't seem overjoyed like I expected, not even a smile but then again this was Levi. I didn't really expect him to jump up and down excitedly. His face is rather serious, as his hand still remains on my belly.

I feel my heart flutter slightly, as he tried to hide it but I notice the corner of his lips tug up slightly before he forces his lips to go back into a straight line. Then he says "I'm glad. We can work on the babies nursery once I get my weeks vacation next month from Erwin. Until then, I want you to see a doctor. Make an appointment...Do what you have to do to make sure the baby is healthy."

I nod, my suspicion and anger not lasting long. Levi removes his hand from my belly before placing a hand on my cheek, his rare shows of affection. He then leans up before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He lets his lips linger before pulling away and he says "You will be a fine mother, Mrs. Ackerman."

"And you will be a fine, but strict father Mr, Ackerman," I mutter in return leaning down and returning his kiss, but smiling into it. There's no way he's cheating on me...

"Damn right, not any brat of mine will run wild and make messes." he says 'tsking' slightly at the thought of it. "Boy or girl...dosen't matter. They will learn to listen to rules and their parents."

I giggle slightly as he pulls away and he goes to the living room and collapsing in his chair and sighing. I follow him and he apologizes again, "I'm sorry about not coming home...Erwin just has me overworked right now..."

I sit on the sofa smiling before I say "Its fine. Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired. Do you want me to make you a tea?"

His eyes glance over at the mention of tea but he's stubborn and says "Tch, I can make my own tea. You don't need to make it for me. and you are the one who should be resting. I'm not the one carrying a child. "

I shush him standing up and heading towards the kitchen "Quiet you. I'm making it whether you want me to or not."

He quietens down, and by the time I make his tea and come back in the living room he had fallen asleep in his chair after reclining back into it. I smile again, setting the tea down on the coffee table and drape a blanket over him before muttering "I love you.". Then not wanting to disturb him, I go upstairs, the rest of our weekend together being peaceful...at the moment.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Chapter Three is finally done! And there is suspicion with what Levi is doing at night. Hehe, I wonder what it could be? What are all your thoughts on it?**


End file.
